Blackened Heart
by kburke101
Summary: Dean gets a surprise visit from Cas where he learns some disheartening things. One Shot.


Title: "Blackened Heart"

Author: Kat

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters(Pairing): Dean/Castiel

Genre: Angst

Rating: Teen

Word Count: 852

Warnings: Language (It's Dean), Death, Angst, Hints at slash (LOOK AT PAIRING)

Summary: Dean gets a surprise visit from Cas where he learns some disheartening things.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Kripke does. Just as he also owns all of our souls.

Authors Note: This is my first ficlet so it isn't that great. Any advice you can give me would be helpful. And yes, I know there is too much talking.

"Dean..." The Winchester quickly looked up from the book he was "researching", that is, if staring blankly at it for the past hour was researching. In front of him stood Castiel whose entrances never failed to make Dean's heart skip a beat before hammering straight into his ears. He would never admit it though. Sam and Bobby had already gotten used to the angel's sudden appearances; they never reacted anymore; at least, not as Dean did. He threw on a sour face, hoping to cover this reaction, before responding to the angel.

"Yeah, Cas? " He kept his voice level as he had trained to do all his life. "What is it?"

"I've come to- apologize." Castiel's words seemed forced and weak causing Dean's brow to knit in confusion. This wasn't like Cas, something was definitely wrong.

"What the hell for?" Dean refrained from making his usual joking snide at the angel's expense because even though he never showed it, Dean actually cared for Cas and if something was truly wrong, now was not the time for jokes. The angel didn't respond; a common, yet still worrying, thing. "Cas, what's wrong?" He threw the book aside and jumped to his feet.

"I've been working with Crowley, Dean." That single statement hit Dean harder than a ton of bricks. Anger flared within him.

"You what?" Dean said through gritted teeth. There was no hiding the rage and hurt that filled his voice. Castiel looked away before continuing.

"We've been working to find purgatory, I needed the souls to defeat Raphael." Dean's fists clenched but he knew better than to punch an angel.

"You dick." Castiel looked at Dean, his face uncharacteristically filled with emotion. He seemed miserable and ashamed causing Dean's face to soften for a moment before returning to fury.

"You know, now you're as bad as the things Sammy and I hunt. Give me one reason for me to not kill you right now."

"Because someone else did." Castiel responded faintly. He carefully removed his trench coat revealing a large cut down his entire left side, a bright light pouring out. He began to fall forward and Dean caught the angel in his arms. Anger had faded into pure concern.

"Cas?" Panic swelled inside of him as he lay the angel on the bed. "What happened? Tell me what happened!" This was the type of panic Dean had reserved only for Sammy.

"Crowley," Dean had to lean in to hear the faded and hoarse voice. "Crowley told me that we had to kill you and Sam. I refused and well, he had an angel blade with him just in case I said that."

"We can do that thing. That you did with Bobby! Use my soul to help you heal, Cas." Dean was frantic. He would do anything to save the angel laying in front of him. He would even go to hell again if he didn't know what it would do to Castiel and Sam. Cas shook his head.

"I will never harm a human soul again. Especially yours, Dean. I just came to apologize. And... to say goodbye." Dean climbed into the bed and took the angel into his arms.

"No, I can fix this." He said desperately, more for himself than the angel. He went to cover the wounds with his hands, wanting to force the now dimming light back in, but Cas stopped him.

"That's my grace, Dean. You do not want to touch it." He moved Dean's shaking hands away. "I'm sorry that I've disappointed you." Dean shook his head as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No, no, no you have no reason to be, you stupid son of a bitch. You're gonna live. You're not gonna die Cas. You'll come back."

"Not this time. I fear I've gone too far against my Father's will this time." Dean tightened his grip on the angel.

"You can't die, Cas. I love you." He only then realized the truth behind those words. The truth behind his reaction to every time Cas appeared. The truth behind how much this was hurting him. "You hear me, Cas? I love you dammit." Dean kissed him softly and a smile graced Castiel's pale lips.

"And I love you, Dean Winchester." With a final breath, he closed his eyes. A smile still shone on his face as tears began to stream down Dean's cheeks. Dean held him tighter than ever, refusing to believe that the angel, his angel, was gone. Even when he felt the pain of Castiel's wings burning his chest, he refused to believe it. It was only when Sam had returned to the motel and forcefully pulled Dean from the body, did the cold hard truth hit him. Sam held him tight, playing the role of comforter for once, as Dean sobbed into his shirt. They stood like that for a while and it was only when Dean pulled away did they both examine the hole burned through Dean's shirt. Underneath it, was the clear imprint of a section of black wings burned permanently across Dean's chest.


End file.
